Imperium Romanum
by AlienDark
Summary: This is the story of a Loyal Centurion who is commanding his Cohort in the Invasion of Camp Half Blood. He wants to become Praetor of the 12th Legion. But he will have to pay in blood, but the blood of who?
1. Prologue

The Centurion Blows a whistle that is loud and is heard across the entire cohort that is in a neat Square Formation. The Soldiers in the front of the square makes a shield wall in sync, and prepares for what is to come next. The Cohort is in a Strawberry field, it looks like the field in Camp Half Blood. On the other side of the field where the Roman Soldiers are facing. A group of Campers can be seen with Swords and shields alike. They all look like children of Ares and the children of Hermes. They seem to be on the offensive, but that doesn't count for anything. The Demigods have lack of Armor and proper weapons compared to the well equipped and well disciplined Romans. The Centurion barks out some orders in perfect Latin, then the soldiers formed a Skirmishing Formation and began to march forward. They banged their swords against their shields as they done this. The Greeks, The Ares and the Hermes children who has lack of command blankley charges at the Romans with loud War Cries and swords being raised high in the air. The person who is leading the Greek offensive is a blond hair girl who is the well known child of Athena, Annabeth.

The Centurion's name is Maximus, the name was given to him by his Mother who was a loyalist to Rome. Maximus is facing an enemy that was at Camp Jupiter when this War started, and Maximus will end this enemy's life now or never. This is Maxiumus's story, and it will end in blood. But the Blood of whom?


	2. Chapter 1

Maximus looks at the approaching Greeks that are charging at him and his Soldiers. Maximus can feel a cold chill run up his spine as he imagines the carnage that will happen shortly, but he tries to get it out of his mind. Maximus thinks to himself as his Cohort is marching towards battle, he is thinking about how and what to do, he knows that his Cohort could eaisly just slaughter all of these Greeks but he thinks that some Prisoners would be a better, but he thinks again.

Annabeth charges at the Romans along with her fellow Campers, she is almost in stabbing range. She yells out to the Romans as in some sort of Intimidation "Come on you Hairy Minotaurs! Fight us without your shields or your Tactics!"

Maximus chuckles a little bit then he yells back in response "Then why wont you just go and make is?" then he blows a whistle, and in sync, the whole Cohort lays down their shields and simply throws their Pilas at the Greeks, a battle has just become a massacer.

The Front row of the Roman Cohort immediatly puts their shields back up into a Shield type wall.

A Unlucky Ares child gets hit first, in the face. The Javelin slices into the child's face, causing blood to fly like buckets full of red liquid tipping, and this is followed by a hundred of these. The sounds of pain and horror can be heard from the Greek attackers who are halt in their tracks, some are hit with the throwing pojectiles, but they recover from the horrific attack and start to run forward again, still with Annabeth leading it. The Campers leave behind a trail of dead bodies as they do this, and the Romans just stare at how much death they just did with just one volley of Javelins, they knew who was going to win this battle.

The Front Row Of The Greeks bash against the shields of the Roman Cohort, some of the greeks swing their swords while some of them attempt to stab at the Romans. But the Romans stand their ground, keeping their shields connected like a wall, then Maximus blows a whistle then without hesitation, all the Romans raise up their shields and stab at the Greeks, causing the whole front row to be killed instantly due to the sharpness of the Roman Gladii. Annabeth, who was smart and ran to the back and started to yell out some sort of Encurogment torwards her fellow Campers.

Sadly, most of the Greeks were dead or close to being dead after 30 minutes of pure Fighting. Maximus is extreamly pleased that he has won the battle, but one thing was in his way ; Annabeth.

Annabeth is wounded, bruised and scratched. She has given up most of her hope, but not all of it, she still has her knife. The Remaining Greeks who were only about 5 ran back to their Cabins to report what is going on, leaving Annabeth for the Romans. Maximus yells out an order to lower your shields, and the Romans Follow this order. Maximus looks at the far side of the field to see Annabeth who is simply standing their, waiting for her doom to approach, Maximus sighs and then slowly walks forwards with his shield and his sword lowered, Annabeth raises her Knife with a shakey hand, Maximus shows no fear however. Annabeth slowly starts to walk towards Maximus who is only about a couple of yards away. Maxiums is now in talking range and starts to speak with a welcoming and nice voice "Please, I admire your courage. I do not wish to kill you, if you surrender to me, I shall spare you.". Of course, Annabeth would be typical and yell out to Maximus "Never!". Maximus only chuckles then says with a disopionted voice "Well, Then I am afraid that I will have to kill you." as said, Maximus dashes at Annabeth and stabs her strait in the stomach with his Gladius, then 300 Spartan kicks her to the ground to let her bleed to death. Maximus only sighs then sheaths his Sword, then turns around and yells out to his Cohort "We are Victorius, and the Greeks have sent two of their most strongest Cabins, they are now weak. We return to the FOB For futher Orders! ROMA INVICTA!". The Men Of the Roman Cohort raise their Gladii in the air and yells "ROMA INVICTA!"


End file.
